Child of Hecate
by mflame323
Summary: One year after the Giant War, two new demigods arrive, both strange in their own way. They learn to survive Camp Half-Blood, where relationships blooms and fall apart just as quickly. How will Alex and Jackie survive, especially when a new enemy arises, one never seen before. T for language and minor suggestive themes. SPOILERS ABOUT PERCY JACKSON SERIES. Woop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

**Okay, time out. Obviously, the final book of the Heroes of Olympus series, the Blood of Olympus, is not out yet. This takes place a year after the Giant War ended, so I am just making up what happens to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter based on the fact that I believe that the seven will win against the Giants. Also, this contains **_**many**_** references to the original two series, so spoilers! Also, prepare for a note ahead. Alex is a girl btw. Lez go!**

Alex's POV:

I ran through a forest, down a beaten down road. My friend Jackie ran ahead of me, going faster than I ever saw her go. The red streaks in her hair were all I could see in the middle of the night, and I could only see the things chasing us if they got close enough to nip my red hoodie. They were strange things. They had giant ten feet wingspans, with the front part of its body an eagle, and the black part a lion. I had thought they were pretty cool, but only before they tried to kill us. I saw a hill up ahead, with a large pine tree. I was strangely drawn to it, like I was supposed to go there.

"The hill!" I yelled to Jackie, who I think nodded. It must've been hard to hear me over the monsters. One sped ahead and grabbed Jackie's jacket. She screamed, which was very strange for her. She reached up and pulled the monsters front legs, distracting it while I jumped up, barely taking hold of the back legs. The monster squawked loudly as I climbed between its wings and started to tug at its neck. What I was trying to do, I have no idea, but eventually the head jerked sideways with a loud _snap_. The monster collapsed into gold dust, dropping Jackie and I. Luckily we were only a few feet from the ground.

"One down, fifteen to go," Jackie said, helping me up. We started running again, not bothering to brush off the gravel and monster dust. We were only, like, 10 feet from the base of the hill. I tripped and cut my knee on something. I pulled a giant piece of glass up, glad that it had barely scratched me. I continued running, the glass cutting my hands since I was gripping it so tightly. I turned around for a second and did a quick stab in a monster's chest. It dissolved. Another monster grabbed my jacket pulling me down. I yelped and slid under it, sliding my shard down its belly. I got up and ran, only to trip on a large tree root looping out of the ground. I tried getting up, then I noticed my foot was stuck under it. I would have to dislocate my ankle to get it out of the root.

"Jackie!" I yelled, noticing her up at the top. She looked so shocked, and she didn't hear me. I yelled for her again right as the largest monster landed in front of me. He seemed the leader, because he squawked something at the other monsters that were creeping up on me, and they backed off. This monster seemed strange. He bent down and looked me right in the eyes. We stared in hatred at each other for a few moments, until he got up and squawked more. It must have meant _Hey, buddies, come eat these tasty humans! I'm already stuffed with a couple cows, _because all the rest flew over and started attacking us.

One flew down and pecked my cheeks, while another swooped and bit into my leg. I stood, or laid, I guess, there as monsters flew down in turn and inflicted a new injury. From the other screams I heard, Jackie had the same problems. One dug its talons deep in my arms, flying off before a last monster swooped down and dug his lion claws down my back. I screamed one last time, before my head drooped down into the grass. As I started to faint from blood loss, I started to hear more yells, but from other people. I saw orange and purple figures run up from the other side of the hill as my vision blurred. I closed my eyes, thinking how soft the grass is, how easy it was to just fall asleep right there. My vision was gone, but my hearing was a good as ever. I started to make out certain voices.

"Percy, behind you!" a girl yelled, heard a body duck and roll, probably Percy, and then a monster screech. The girl screamed.

"Annabeth!" a boy hollered, and soon they were drowned out by the other sounds of battle. I couldn't hear Jackie, so I just hoped that the new people had gotten her to safety. A new girl came into my hearing, screaming something about grenades. Suddenly there was a bang on my side of the hill, and my ears started ringing. Luckily my eyes were closed, but I still had to scream from the surprise.

"Leo!" Flash-Grenade-Warning-Girl yelled. "There's someone over there!" Leo never replied, but I did hear a horse and more people come over the hill and towards me. I got lifted onto a makeshift stretcher, and that was all I remembered before I blacked out.

I woke to a boy leaning over me, his face only half a foot from mine. He had lean features, tan skin, dark curly hair, and bright eyes that glimmered with a hint of mischief. I was about to push him away when he got pulled back by his shirt collar into a chair next to the bed I was on.

"Leo! Don't do that! What if she wakes up?" a girl asked. _Leo?_ I thought, trying to remember the night before.

"She is awake, Pipes," Leo said, grinning again before looking back. I moaned as to verify his statement.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, then she leaned away from the other person she was standing over. It didn't take me long to realize I was in the infirmary, even without moving my head. The whole place stunk of herbs, blood, and… pizza?

"Pizza…" I groaned, trying to get up. I got pushed back down by a pretty girl with messy hair and deep brown eyes. She frowned when seeing my eyes, as if they troubled her.

"That doesn't seem right…" she muttered before pulling up another chair and looking at me. "The names Piper, and this is Leo. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**Well! There's the first chapter! Already have some familiar characters, and a battle. Not too shabby. Well, the only part of this story that I own is Alex, Jackie, and the events. I don't own the places or any other character. Words in this chapter: 1,010! Geez. To Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tour Time

**Here comes chapter two! I just wanted to say that I am trying to blend this as much as I can with the actual Heroes of Olympus Series. That's all, happy reading! This chapter will also be a lot longer.**

Alex's POV:

"Camp What?" I asked, before the aroma of cheesy sauce covered bread goodness floated back to my mouth. "Wait, before that, pizza?"

"You must smell the ambrosia," Piper told me with a smile. She turned around to grab a square of a strange looking food. It smelled like pizza, but it definitely _wasn't_ pizza. She handed the ambrosia to me.

"So… no pizza?" I asked again, getting impatient.

"No pizza," Piper answered, fighting back a laugh. I frowned and looked at the ambrosia, then shrugged and took a bite. It tasted just like pizza! My mind was officially blown. While I was chewing, I remembered last night and a billion questions burst into my mind. Before I could ask Piper, a boy with messy blonde hair, striking blue eyes, a scar on his upper lip, and a bandage wrapped up his right arm. "Jason!" Piper exclaimed, then she stood up and started getting mad at him. Something about "not in the right condition to walk around" and how he "should be laying down". It didn't take me long to realize that these two were dating. While Piper unleased her fury of words upon Jason, I sat up and turned to Leo, preparing my questions.

"What is 'Camp Half-Blood'? What were chasing us last night? Where's my stuff? Where's Jackie? Who are you? Who threw that flash grenade? What is the deal with 'ambrosia'? Why does it smell and taste like pizza? And brownies? And all my favorite foods! What day is it? How long have I been asleep? Why are you staring at me like I'm crazy? _What the hell is going on?_" I asked, with Leo's eyes getting wider and wider and I went on with my questions. He held up his hands for the international signal for _Stop!_

"Woah, okay, umm…" Leo said, scratching the back of his head. He leaned back and started to drum his fingers on his legs while looking around. He wore the same orange t-shirt as everyone else, with the exception of a few people in purple. His shirt said "Camp Half-Blood" in all capital letters, written in a Greek-like style. "Well, Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for demigods to train and hide from monsters. The things chasing you last night were gryphons, I think. Don't know who Jackie is, but if she's the girl you arrived with, then she's right behind me," Leo started to explain, and I quickly looked at the bed behind him to see Jackie being treating by more campers. She looked relatively fine. Leo continued. "Ambrosia is the food of the gods, and it helps you heal. Don't eat too much though. Also, it tastes like your favorite food so it gives you comfort. It's July 2nd, you all through yesterday and the night before. I was staring at you like you were crazy because you were bombarding me with questions. As for what's going on, well, I really just explained that." I sat silent for a moment while preparing a new round of questions. I took a deep breath, and Leo must've noticed. "Hey, one at a time," he told me.

"What are demigods?" I asked.

"They're the sons and daughters of the Greek and Roman gods. I hope you're a Greek," Leo told me, and I decided not to ask why.

"What happens if you eat too much ambrosia?"

"You burst into flames." Leo didn't look like he was kidding, though it was hard to tell.

"What gods are there?" I questioned.

"Well, I really only know the Greek ones. How many do you know?"

"I know that there's Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, and… yeah that's it," I answered. I wasn't prepared for a quiz. Piper apparently was done yelling at Jason, because she sat down and started talking to me.

"You're right on all of those," she said. "The twelve main gods are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Athena, Demeter, and Hermes. There are also some minor gods, such as Nike, Nemesis, and Hecate." My ears started ringing when she said "Hecate". "They're the gods of lightning, the sea, the Underworld, marriage, beauty, war, blacksmiths and fire, music, the hunt, wine, strategy, the harvest, and thievery."

"And the Romans have their own equivalents, like Jupiter, Juno, Neptune, Pluto, Diana, and Bacchus. Some gods stay the same though, like Nemesis and Hecate," Leo said. I started to get dizzy.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked, and Leo knelt down and reached under the bed. He pulled out two black backpacks. "Yep, those are ours," I stated. I tried to stand up, but Piper pushed me back again.

"You're in no condition to walk, even with a day's rest," she said, her eyes full of concern. I scowled at her and she handed me a mirror. My face was covered with scratches, my hair was full of leaves, and there was dried blood everywhere. I guess no one bothered to wipe off my face. I handed back the mirror and noticed my bandaged arms. The bandages were also dried with blood, and so were the ones on my legs. I felt my stomach and felt _more_ bandages, wrapping around my midsection to get the wounds on my back. Strange thing was, I didn't feel pain unless I moved. I was handed more ambrosia, and I slowly nibbled on it while Jackie started to stir.

"Hey, Al…" she muttered, a black eye being the main feature of her face. She also had various bandages, but not as many and hers were fresh. "How do you like Camp Half-Blood?"

"Oh, so you've already gotten the drill?" I asked, and leaned over to lightly push her shoulder. I winced, but we both laughed. A blonde with deep gray eyes walked up to her.

"Jackie, you want the tour?" she asked, and Jackie nodded. I asked to come to. The girl sized me up and gave me a prompt "no." I sighed and laid back down. Piper went off to care for more people, leaving me with Leo.

"So, Flashy, who's your godly parent?" I asked, simply trying to make small talk.

"Hephaestus. Flashy?" Leo said.

"You threw the flash grenade, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah." Leo decided to fill me in on what happened. Apparently, the campers on watch saw the commotion and ran out to help. At first they only saw Jackie, but when Leo threw the flash grenade and I screamed, they realized I was there in the shadows. Leo had to carefully burn away the root with his fire powers. Literally, this dude could summon fire. He had to make sure not to burn my ankle, and then Chiron, the centaur of the camp, and other campers, brought me to the infirmary. "I'm surprised you weren't crying from the attack. Heck, I'm surprised you're alive!" Leo told me. I casually told him that I never cry. He looked pretty surprised. Soon someone brought a bucket of water and a rag, which I began to clean up with.

I wet the rag in the clean, cool water and started to wipe down my face, wincing when it passed over a wound. Leo just sat there awkwardly, drumming on the arm chairs. At one point he grabbed a bunch of metal pieces from his pocket and started making random things.

"Were you assigned to watch me?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, because I guess I wasn't technically supposed to use that flash grenade," he told me, and I laughed.

"But without it, I wouldn't be here," I said, and we both laughed. I was beginning to feel better, and I combed out my hair with my fingers and winced when someone came to change my bandages. Soon, I felt good enough to walk around.

"I guess I need to give you the tour then," Leo said when he saw me walking in the infirmary. He had just went to go grab a couple granola bars from the mess hall. I smiled and he led me out into the camp.

Leo's POV:

I was honestly kinda glad to be assigned to watching over this girl. After we walked out, I quickly realized something. "Hey, um… what's your name again?" I asked.

"Oh! I guess I never told you. It's Alex," she said, brushing hair out of her face. She opened her granola bar and took a bite, looking around. She has long, dark brown hair. It was let loose around her shoulders, covering the top of her worn red hoodie. Some people had repaired the rips while she was sleeping. Her light-colored jean shorts were also worn and dirty, but I guess that she must've been on the run for a while. Her shoes were dirty sneakers, but one was red and one was black. Alex didn't wear much makeup, or any for that matter. I wondered why I was noticing these things, I never did before. I shook my head and looked around. We went on the rest of the tour in silence, with me occasionally explaining the places and people.

"So, Alex," I said, and she looked at me. Her green eyes didn't seem right, like they were out of place. Was that what Piper noticed in the infirmary? Oh well. "You feeling good enough for capture the flag tomorrow? The Four of July Fest starts then."

"Um… Tomorrows July _3__rd_," she said. "But yeah, I'm feeling fine."

"Well, the Fourth of July fest starts July 3rd, and goes to July 5th. The firework are on the night of July 4th. We really just party and do activities the other two days," I said. I saw another Hephaestus boy waving his arms and yelling for me. "Gotta go, that's a cabin-mate getting me for sword-fighting classes. See you later!" I ran off leaving Alex standing in the road. I cursed, remembering I had to give her the tour. Luckily I ran into Annabeth and the other newbie. "Hey, can you finish the tour for the other new girl? I have classes," I told her. Annabeth nodded and went over to introduce her self.

Alex's POV:

As Leo walked off, I saw him send the blonde that gave Jackie a tour my way. Jackie ran behind her, seeming to be moving fine despite her injuries.

"How much of the tour have you had so far?" the blonde asked me.

"Everything but the armory and forge," I said. She nodded and introduced herself as Jackie walked up to my side.

"The name's Annabeth, Daughter of Athena," Annabeth told me.

"The name's Alex, Daughter of I Don't Know," I replied. Annabeth smiled and led me towards the forge. I began to feel the fire as we got close to the forge. I was quickly explained that that was were the Hephaestus kids made all the armor and weapons. Annabeth ran ahead to the armory, leaving me to talk to Jackie.

"How do you like Camp Half-Blood so far?" my friend asked.

"It's pretty nice, wish we got here earlier though. Ready for the Fourth of July fest?" I asked.

"Yep, and I'm ready to start training. This all looks pretty intense. Annabeth looks pretty good in combat, so I'm hoping that she teaches us. She says that her boyfriend is pretty good, too," Jackie said. We both ran to catch up with Annabeth, only to see a building full of armor, shields, swords, knifes, and every other weapon or tool that the Greeks could have used. I saw long bronze swords hanging from the ceiling, matched with shields of different sizes. There was enough for an army, and I couldn't wait to find something for me. Annabeth was standing in front of a rack of bronze and gold armor.

"First things first, you need armor. A weapon doesn't matter if you can easily die with the slightest attack," Annabeth said. "Usually most of our supplies are made of Celestial Bronze, but now we've been using some Imperial Gold. A couple things are even Stygian Iron." Annabeth pulled down two Celestial Bronze pieces or armor and gave us each one. "I think these are your size," she informed us. I pulled over the armor and strapped it on, with limited help from Annabeth. It fit fine, and wasn't too heavy. Jackie finished before me, and she was sent off to find a weapon. Annabeth looked me up and down.

"What?" I asked. Why did she keep on staring me down?

"I'm trying to think who your parent could be," Annabeth said, and then straightened my armor. I brushed a fly-away hair out of my face and shifted uncomfortably. "Who do you want your parent to be?" she asked, and I told her that I didn't know, but it had to be a goddess because I had met my dad before. She stopped her staring and led me to some weapons. I saw Jackie turning a gold-tipped spear around in her hands, the tip humming with energy. Annabeth smiled and took the spear. "Watch this," she said, and then she through the spear at a dummy ten feet away. The spear landed half a foot deep in the dummy's chest, and then a white frost slowly spread across the dummy.

"Woah," Jackie said, and ran up to retrieve the spear. While Annabeth filled Jackie in on how the spear worked, I found myself drawn to a certain rack of weapons. Annabeth was still saying something about "Imperial Gold Frost Spears" as I pushed back various sword and knives to see a pure black dagger buried under a pile of various bronze and gold weapons. I reached for it eagerly, cussing under my breath when I slit my pinkie on a knife. I shifted and the dagger slid out of the pile, so I bent down and examined it without touching it. It had a gray hilt with complex gold etching up and down it. I looked at the blade, which curved slightly at the top. Before I could grab it Annabeth ran up and picked it up, frowning.

"There's a crack running down the blade on both sides," she muttered, and I sighed. That dagger had looked promising. "Too bad," Annabeth continued. "This is Stygian Iron, and in good shape, too. Someone must have hid it so no one could find the crack."

"I'll still take it," I told her, and she looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean, can't it be fixed?" Annabeth sighed.

"No, not a crack this deep. Just go put it back," she said. Just at that moment, the dagger slipped out of her hand and clattered onto the ground. I heard a crunch as the crack expanded more, a few branches slipping off to the sides. I picked it up, and froze in shock as purple light seeped up the cracks when I touched it. Annabeth grabbed the dagger and stared at me as the light faded and the cracks were visible again. "Attack that dummy. With even a slight hit, the blade will shatter," Annabeth ordered. I took back the dagger and watched as more purple light came into the blade. I ran up slashed the dummy's chest a couple times. The dummy fell apart as precise lines appeared in its chest, and my dagger stayed intact. I smiled at Annabeth.

"I want this one," I said, sounding like a little child on Christmas.

"Sure, but you'll still need a long range weapon," Annabeth told me. "But, if your mom is who I think she is, then long range won't be a problem."

** Well, that was a long one! I think you already know her mom though… Peace! Words in this chapter: 2,608! Geez. Well, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Claiming

** Hello! Sorry I've slacking off on posting. I'm also trying to get back into my other fanfiction, "Breakout" along with a dragon fanfiction on deviantART. Yeah. Anyway, back to the story! Usual disclaimer that I only own Alex, Jackie, and the events that happen in the story. Camp and all the other main characters were made by Rick Riordan.**

Alex's POV:

I ran after Annabeth quickly as we ran towards a house in the distance. It was large, and made of old wood. From what Leo told me on the tour, that was the Big House. Annabeth, Jackie, and ran over a bridge, and we burst into the Big House. The left was the infirmary, where I woke up, and a large man with the lower half of his body replaced by a horse, the upper half of his body acting as the horses head.

"Chiron," Annabeth called, and the centaur turned.

"Yes Annabeth?" he answered. His voice was smooth and low, and it kinda calmed me down a bit. Annabeth handed him the dagger, careful not to break it.

"When Alex here touches the dagger, purple light comes out through the cracks in it. I'm starting to think who her mom is," Annabeth said, and took a deep breath. "But, she and Jackie are both 16, which is really old for newcomers. Also, with these obvious signs of their parents, why haven't they been claimed?" Chiron sighed.

"Dinner is soon, so we'll see if they are claimed by then. If not, then they will stay the night in the Hermes cabin. Until then, take them to the arena for them to watch the sword training, see if they can pick up a few tips," Chiron told her, and Annabeth relaxed.

"Come on, let's go," Annabeth said, and we started running all the way back to the arena. When we walked in, Jason and a boy with shaggy black hair were fighting. Leo was standing on the side, fiddling with pieces of metal again. Piper and another girl were sitting and watching. The other girl had dark skin, and messy curls of dark brown hair. Her golden eyes could be seen even from the entrance. Unlike many other people, she had a purple shirt instead of orange. Her shirt said "Camp Jupiter". Must be the Roman camp. We sat down next to them.

"Hi guys," Piper said, looking away from her boyfriend. "This is my friend Hazel. Her boyfriend, Frank, is busy being praetor at Camp Jupiter, so she usually comes here in her free time. Hazel, this is Alex and Jackie." Hazel smiled.

"Did Leo already go?" I asked. Hazel nodded.

"Now Jason is fighting against Percy," she pointed out. Oh, so the black-haired boy was Percy. He did look like a pretty good fighter.

"I guess this is a good chance to get to know you guys better," Piper responded.

Jackie's POV:

Everyone so far was nice. Piper especially. I guess that's because she's a daughter of Aphrodite, though. I sat down as Piper started to ask questions.

"So, where are you guys from?" she asked.

"We live at a fancy orphanage on the outer parts of New York City. White Wood Orphanage," I told her and she nodded.

"Any siblings?" Piper inquired. I shook my head and Alex hesitated before saying "no". The questions continued until the three boys I had met so far climbed up into the stands. We all introduced ourselves, and Alex reached out for a handshake. She then noticed how sweaty they were.

"Um… nevermind," she said. We all laughed and shared jokes for a bit, and Piper shared the information she got from us with the boys. Hazel left to head back to Camp Jupiter right before it was announced to be dinnertime. We all headed out together, and I repeated names and godly parents in my head so I wouldn't forget. Annabeth's mother was Athena. Percy's dad was Poseidon. Piper's mom was Aphrodite. Jason's dad was Jupiter, because apparently he was Roman. Hazel's dad was Pluto, the Roman version of Hades. Frank, whom I had never met, had Mars as his dad. Nico (I only barely heard about him) was a son of Hades.

Alex's POV:

Dinner was fun. Food magically appeared on our plates, and I feasted myself to a pile of calamari and a couple rolls of sushi. As you can tell, I _love_ seafood. Everyone had their separate tables according to godly parent, so I just sat next to Jackie at the Hermes table. Soon people started going up and putting portions of food into the fire. A Hermes girl explained to me that they were giving offerings to the gods. I went up nervously and threw in a California Roll and a few pieces of calamari into the fire. Jackie threw in a large scrap of her sandwich, and a couple crackers. I saw other people throw in things, along with twins burning a bag of M&amp;Ms. Soon, Chiron came up front of everyone.

"Two new campers have arrived today," he started, and had a short speech about welcoming us before he called us over. We went down and stood in front of every single table. I sat Leo looking at me, and as soon as I met his gaze, he smirked and looked away. Chiron introduced us, and I winced at the names he used. "This is Alexa Camden and Jacklynn Rodgers." How did he know our full names? Everyone was coming up to welcome us, and Leo came up.

"Hello, _Alexa_," he said, in a low voice. He bowed down, as if I were queen.

"Shut up, Valdez. If you were talking to anyone, it should be to Jacklynn over there," I told him, and Jackie punched my arm. Leo smirked and leaned against the firepit. "Umm.. Leo? You're on fire."

Leo frowned and patted down his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm fireproof," he told me. I smiled. Just at that moment, the fire jumped up, sending a messload of sparks in our direction. They all came together over Jackie's head, forming a glowing symbol of crossed swords. Chiron smiled.

"Jacklynn has been claimed by Ares!" he announced, and a group of kids roared in approval. Those must be her siblings. The sparks burst outward, showering the rest of us in them. Well, everyone but me. They just kinda hovered around me, until they died out and fell all at once. When they hit they ground, a thick mist swirled around me. I swatted it away, and it turned purple and condensed, forming the picture of a torch over my head. Chiron smiled again. "Alex had been claimed by Hecate!" he yelled, and a different, smaller group of kids roared. I saw Annabeth hold her hand out to Percy, smiling, as her boyfriend reluctantly gave her five bucks. I laughed.

"Alexa," Chiron started. "Since Hecate stays the same, Greek or Roman, do you wish to stay here or go to Camp Jupiter?" I almost immediately said that I was staying here. This time every camper roared, but Percy groaned as he pulled out his wallet and gave Annabeth another five bucks. I smiled and started talking to Leo and Piper.

"So… now that I'm claimed, I have no idea what's happening. Any ideas?" I asked Piper. She was being more help than Leo, who was fiddling with the metal pieces again. He started playing with a spring, but it bounced into the fire. I saw the metal turn liquid as it melted. Leo ran off, probably to get a new spring.

"Jacklynn!" someone yelled, and I saw a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail ran towards us. She had various weapons strapped around her waist, each one looking deadlier than the last. "I'm Clarisse, the Ares Cabin leader. Come on, I'll show you our cabin."

"Okay," Jackie said. "Oh, and call me Jackie, not Jacklynn." Clarisse shrugged and they ran off.

"Well then," Piper said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied, "but still a little confused."

"Don't worry. Let's go get you cleaned up, then I can take you to your cabin. Adam's the cabin leader there. He's nice, and he'll help you get started," Piper said. I followed her to the building I learned was the bathrooms. I took a quick shower and put my clothes back on. I was rinsing off my face at a sink when Piper came up. "Do you wear contacts?" she asked.

"Umm…" I muttered, then dried my hands. I leaned close to the mirror and carefully removed my contacts showing my true eyes. Piper gasped before speaking.

"You're eyes are…"

"Yeah," I said, looking away. "They're purple." Piper leaned in closer.

"I think I see golden flecks in them, too," she observed. I checked the mirror. I had never noticed those before. "Do you were them to disguise your eyes?" Piper asked.

"Correct! But I guess I have no use for these now," I threw them in the trashcan. "Oh, and one more thing." I shook my head side to side, then stopped to reveal that my brown hair turned blonde at the end.

"Anything else I should know?" Piper asked me. I shook my head for "no". I continued to wash my face as Piper left and a large group of girls come in, wearing bright colors that almost made my eyes hurt. They wore makeup heavily, and chatted amongst themselves, giggling occasionally. The leader of the girls looked at me, she was Asian with dark hair, and frowned.

"So," she sneered. "Your Jackie, I assume?"

"I'm Alex, actually," I answered. Did she not pay attention at dinner? That's when the perfume hit me. I gagged over the sink, choking in the potent stew of aromas sitting before me. I cleared my throat and tried to focus on her words.

"Oh. Hmm… I guess you both have boys names," the girl said, and her little protégés snickered at her remark. My hair had shaken onto my face, covering my eyes. I shifted my head a bit to reveal just one of them.

"Look, I really don't want to get in a fight on my first, er… third day here," I said, smirking at bit when one saw my eye. The others gradually followed her gaze and gasped. I pushed past them to leave. "Oh, and also," I added. "You don't want to mess with me. I started to head towards what I think was the Hecate Cabin. It was more of a tower than a cabin, and when I got close I could pick out runes on all the crumbling stone bricks. I walked inside the old wooden door to see bookcases on the far wall, along with various desks and what I assumed were magic items on the side. A boy with close cut brown hair and freckles. He walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Adam, Hecate Cabin Leader," he said. I shook his hand.

"So… How do I use my magic?" I asked, saying the last word in a spooky voice. He led me into a room to the right of the bookcase. It smelled like fire and the walls were painted various colors, some parts blackened. This was gonna be fun. Adam began to explain all the basics of magic, how it made up all of Camp Half-Blood, blah blah blah. Then we got to the actual ka-boom stuff. I almost jumped up and down, but I needed to keep my calm-cool. I simply followed directions, and smirked a little when I got to shoot at a dummy on the far side of the room.

"Okay, so just take deep breaths and try to focus all your power into your hand, but try not to use the Mist," Adam told me. It wasn't easy but I held back the Mist, which still confused me a little. I watched as a dark purple ball of energy shot out of my hand, but it hit the corner of the room, way above the dummy. More purple balls spewed, causing small explosions on impact. Adam made a large shield and covered both of us with it. I got up once the explosions stopped. "Well, you got good power," Adam said. I looked back at him, out of breath. "Maybe we should work on your aim."

I glanced at the former-dummy that had gotten obliterated by the random explosions. I tried to talk between breaths.

"I still hit it, didn't I?"

**So that was Chapter Three! Sorry for the long wait! School started, and I've been really busy. Okay, that's an excuse. But low intension span is a **_**really**_** bad thing if you're a writer. I got focused on other things, especially this thing I've been watching online called ****Red vs Blue****. Future fanfiction? Maybe so. I also had some writer's block, but it's receded more towards my other story. Sorry if you also read that, chapter 2 is almost halfway there! Anyway, signing out, this is mflame323. Peace!**

**Word Count: 2026**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Capture the Flag

**And I'm back! Ready for the next chapter? So am I! Let's goooo!**

Jackie's POV:

I'm really liking this Camp Half-blood place. Everything is orderly yet chaotic, and there are so many different stories to be heard. Honestly, my favorite is when Leo went all "Bad Boy" against Narcissus. Now _that_ is something I wish I was there for. The Ares cabin is right up my alley, especially the music. Though the fact that you can hear it halfway across the camp is a bit much, it's pretty cool. I can tell Alex likes it too. Man, I've known her for years now. The stuff we've been through was all pretty bad. My mind came upon this one particular person in our lives, well, mostly Alex's life, that was traumatic beyond belief when a dude with unruly black hair and sea-green eyes that I could see from twenty feet away. I was sitting at a bench in front of the Hecate cabin, waiting for Alex.

"Hey, the name's Percy, and you're Jackie?" he asked. I nodded.

"You're Annabeth's guy, saw you in the arena. You were pretty good," I said. Percy thanked me for the compliment. "I'm just waiting on Alex. I assume you're here for training?"

"Yeah, what's Alex like, anyway? Didn't get the chance to talk to her much yesterday at the arena," Percy inquired.

"She's pretty cool, I mean, she definitely changed a lot since when we were little," I told him, looking at the ground. When he asked me how, I hesitated, wondering how much information to give out. I continued, "Well, she's a lot tougher now, and not as social. I don't think I've seen her cry once since, well, let's just say a long time ago. She tries her best to stay the same, though. I know that for sure." Percy nodded as Alex came running out. She filled me in on what had happened, and apparently she had gotten the lecture about how you can't have phones. We ran off to the arena to train.

Alex's POV

Training was fun. Annabeth was teaching me how to best use a dagger, since she had the most experience. I also got the crash course on all the other weapons, and Jackie was off to the side getting the same info, just the main subject was spears. By the time we had finished it was almost noon. I sat on the bleachers drinking a water bottle that Annabeth had brought.

"So, how's the whole magic bit going," Jackie asked.

"Well, I can shoot these bouncing energy balls, and I can hover a foot off the ground by outputting a force through my hands. More stuff like that, and I have a lot of power, Adam says, but not the best aim. We're gonna work on that tonight after Capture the Flag. Come on, let's go shower and eat. Don't want to go to Arts and Crafts smelly and hungry enough to eat the clay." Jackie laughed and we headed out.

We headed to arts and crafts full and freshly washed, and we had the class with Leo, too. There were giant blocks of clay in front of each spot, and I quickly got to work. Jackie started on a crudely made guitar, while I started on a sculpture of what I thought my mom looked like. Hazel has walked up behind me and watched me work.

"Is that you're mom?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's supposed to be," I told Hazel looking back.

"Here, make the chin a bit sharper, and the nose needs to be a bit more elegant. Her hair is either in a braid or free-flowing, and it's very long," She told me.

"You've met my mother?" I asked.

"Yeah, when we had to close the Doors of Death during the Giant War. It was rough," I was informed. Hazel walked away and I worked on my improvements. Soon later the Hecate statue was painted and looked kind of normal compared to everything around it. Jackie's guitar looked extremely crude, and Leo was controlling a tiny clay helicopter with a clay remote. He had some spare wires in his bag, and he found some more in the randomly placed baskets of supplies.

Leo's POV

"God dangit, Leo! If you fly that helicopter near my statue one more time…" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, insert threat here," I responded, not really playing attention. Alex went somewhere to clean up, and I landed the helicopter and looked around. I ripped a piece of sketch paper in half and wrote a quick note on it. I clipped the messy note to the bottom of the helicopter and began to fly it over to the current girl I was paying attention to. She saw the helicopter and rolled her eyes. The girl began to swat at my device, and I got the message quickly enough. My helicopter flew back, and Jackie snatched the note before I could stop her.

"'Want to go to the fireworks?' is seriously what you wrote on this thing? You need to either lower your standards, or work on better pick-up lines," Jackie said. I grabbed the note and crumpled it. I ran over to wash the clay off my hands. Alex looked at me.

"Ready for capture the flag?" she asked. I looked over at her. She had silver paint smeared across her forehead, along with two or three more smudges in purple or black. It hadn't taken me long to adjust to her new-ish look. Her hair was different, her eyes were different, and even though the shorts and orange camp t-shirt, weren't her style, it somehow fit her perfectly. I stuttered.

"Uh-umm, yeah. Is it already time?" I asked. Alex nodded we both cleaned up our clay, and ran out to get changed. Jackie wasn't far behind. I was casually walking next to Alex, getting as close as I could without being creepy. Hey, she was a new girl who didn't realize how much of an unpopular nerd I was, even being part of the Seven. "The Leo" would take any chance he could get. I was about to move and inch closer when Jackie caught up and squeezed in between us, pushing me over to the side. We all laughed as I fell, partially tripping Jackie with my foot. I got up and nervously rubbed the back of my head. Jackie nudged Alex and they ran off ahead of me.

I met up with them at the arena, where Percy and Jason were choosing teams.

Alex's POV:

Jackie and I nudged our way to the front of the crowd next to our friends. Percy saw us and poked Jason. They began to pick out names.

"First and foremost, senior campers," Percy announced. "Piper, you're on blue team with me this time." Jason chuckled.

"Alright then, Annabeth, you're gonna be red," he chose. They went back and forth until it was just me, Jackie, Leo, Adam, and a girl with glasses and straight ginger hair. Percy thought, being it his turn.

"Cassie," he said, and the girl went forward.

"Adam," chose Jason, who slapped Adam on the back when he got up there.

"Alex."

"Leo."

"Jackie," Percy finished. Each team had about ten people. Percy yelled out "Alright! Today, there is a third team, the Green team!" Every looked around for the final team. Percy smirked. "The Hunters of Artemis are the final team." That remark was followed by groans. I had heard that they arrived the night before, and it sounds like they're pretty good. "First team to get the other two flags at base, and keep their own flag, wins."

"Head to the armory and get suited up. Grab your own weapon. Meet up at the entrance to the forest," Jason added, and the crowd dispersed.

Jackie's POV:

I was glad to be on the same team as Alex, but I hope next time we're against each other. I watched as the red head, Cassie, put her hair up in a ponytail using a vine. "Who's your godly parent?" I asked.

"Demeter," Cassie replied, tightening the vine. "I don't usually need a weapon in the forest, but it never hurts to have a sword handy, especially with the Hunters in the game." I nodded and fastened my belt, with a sword in it, too. My spear was in my hand and I grabbed a helmet with a blue plume. Alex came out from around the corner. She was fully dressed and had her dagger spinning it mid-air. I timed myself and stopped the hilt with my finger.

"Seriously dude? Now you're just showing off," I said, making Alex grin. I could tell she was excited, the gold flecks in her purple eyes were much more pronounced. She ran out to the woods and we got started.

A girl who looked a lot like me first caught my eye. She had a punk look like mine, but her hair was straight and had no red. Alex went up to her.

"Hi, you must be Thalia," Alex said. Thalia nodded. "I'm Alex, and this is my friend Jackie." I waved. Thalia smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we have a good game, and good luck!" Thalia said before running off into the woods. A horn started and the other teams ran in. Percy led us to our banner. It was off to the side, more towards the beach. I took the liberty to assume all the banners were spread out.

"Alright! Who wants to stay behind and guard the flag?" 2 or 3 people including Piper raised their hands. Percy nodded and split the rest of us in half. He pointed to me, Alex, and two other kids. "You guys should go after the red flag. Since you're new, I don't think you can head after the Hunters quite yet, since they've been trained in the forest." He pointed to the other 3 or 4 people, with Cassie in the middle. "Try and locate the green flag. It's probably more towards the entrance. The red flag is most likely in the opposite corner of the forest, across the creek." We all nodded. "Do what you want from there, just stick to what you were assigned most of the way." I nudged Alex.

"I'll stick around here for now, chase after anyone who takes the flag," I told her. Alex nodded and set out into the forest. As I watched her walk away, I sat next to Piper against the flag. There was a rustle in the grass behind us, but Piper held me from getting up. The other people paid no attention. Piper slowly held up Katropis, looking at the clear reflection of the blade. In the small space between the ferns was the barely visible figure of a Hunter. Piper whispered to me to run to get the red flag while the Hunters were distracted. Barely after the whispered words, three Hunters jumped forward, giving me my signal to run past the trees that lined our clearing. I checked to see if anyone was following, and heard a loud crunch behind me. Leo sat there, holding a fiery hammer, the blue flag over his shoulder. I gave chase, running after the lanky boy.

Alex's POV:

I sat in my tree branch looking around. I had already found the red camp, and was stationed directly in between the two clearings. I heard people running, and leaned down to see Jackie chasing Flashy McFirepants, who had miraculously gotten the blue flag. I started to run towards red camp, trying to stay ahead. Leo was beginning to gain on me from below, and I tried to speed up. My careless mistake made me slip and fall, hanging onto the branch with one hand. I yelped and tried to hold myself up. Leo looked up and laughed, before running ahead.

I screamed as I fell, clenching shut my eyes. I tried to hover, but it only worked when I was a foot off the ground. I opened one eye as I slowed down until I came to a stop, hovering like normal. I laughed and started to run.

"That'll come in handy," I muttered. I vaulted over a rock, snatching the rope from Leo. I yelled at the top of my lungs, dodging the increasing amount of red campers I slid, grabbing the red flag. Jackie has also caught up and grabbed it from my hands, and we both sprinted off over the various roots and plants. Over our own footsteps, I could her thuds and plumps behind us. And then we came to the stream.

Jackie's POV:

I looked behind me to see various people giving chase. I threw my sword horizontally, knowing that it was too dull to legitimately hurt someone, especially through armor. Alex started to throw energy balls, apparently getting some tree nymphs _pretty _mad. I pulled out my spear and threw it into the middle of the stream. The water froze over, allowing Alex and I to gracefully slide over. I ripped out the spear, causing the gaining campers to trip and slide. The blue clearing camp up, and all the battlers gave way as both me and Alex to dig the two flags into the dirt, joining the green flag that the other half of the team must've captured. The blue team cheered us on, and we ran off to the armory to clean up and get ready to eat.

**That was this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I've decided to make a few changes. This story will be shorter than I expected, as a result of my low intention span. The climax will most likely be in a few chapters, maybe only two. I'm deleting my other story, to free up some space. I was having major writers block, so problem solved. Now that Blood of Olympus is out, I will try to get a hold of it and read the final book as soon as I can. Hopefully that will replenish my interest long enough to finish the story. Also, I might change my username to something like ClockworkAngels, or something along those lines.**

**Word Count for Chapter 4: 2,241 words.**

**Total Words in the Story (including Author's notes): 8,398**


End file.
